Heavenly Spells
by WhiteScarletRose
Summary: A young witch named Katherine and her familiar tries to protect her home on Twin Edge Island from evil. Only to have Aden, her friend/crush being possessed by a shadow demon. Can Katherine save him w/o killing him or will she be killed by him instead?


**Heavenly Spells**

A quiet beautiful girl with enchanting green eyes that glow like jewels and long flowing black hair that settles to her waist with random blue streaks is walking alone around her neighborhood. The island she lives in is very small but has a beautiful name Twin Edge Island home of the unpredictable. She passes her favorite but saddest place, the cemetery reminding her to get flowers for tonight. She goes into her second favorite place that her father has owned for years now. He is a proud owner of a little café a block away from the cemetery, near the ocean. The little café, La Rae Café was always like a second home for the 17 year old girl ever since her mother died two days after her seventh birthday. After that point she started sneaking into the cemetery at night. Even on her birthday October 31.

"Hi Katherine!" All the waiters and waitresses say once she steps in through the front floor. "Um, Hi everyone." Katherine mumbles as a reply. She goes to the back of the Café and sits near a window facing the ocean. _"That child is possessed by the devil."_ A woman around her mid-twenties whispers to companion. _"Shhh, I think she can hear you Elizabeth." _The lady says back to her friend. Katherine doesn't even flinch from the comment since there all the same. People like to talk a lot saying "_she is works for the devil_" because she likes wearing black lace skirts, black knit V-neck shirts, Knee high socks and combat boots in the winter. _"I mean it; she has to be working for the devil." _The women named Elizabeth says. _"Haven't you heard the rumors she has been spotted sneaking into the cemetery after dark." _"Excuse me ma'am but this is a café for others to relax." One of the waiters points out. "It is not a gossip column, can you please keep your comments about others for another time." He says still waiting for the women to place their orders.

"Hay Kath, Are you okay?" one waitress came into her booth asked Katherine patting her arm. "Yah Christen, I'm fine." Katherine says to the lady next to her. Katherine new Christen since she was always like a sister. Christen has been working for Katherine's father for four years now and she always had been nice to her also. "Can I have Chamomile tea with honey?" "Shore sweetie no problem, I'll have Aden leave you some chocolate chip cookies too." "Thanks Chris you're the best and tell John thanks for sticking up for me." "Anything for you and that was no problem at all." Christen says patting her on the shoulder before leaving. "Hay Aden! Ms. Sinclair would have her special tea and some chocolate chip cookies." "Uh, why do I have to cater to her, she hates me." Aden groans. "You know if it wasn't for her, Mr. Sinclair wouldn't have hired you in La Rae Café." Christen says crossing her arms. "Oh she doesn't hate you she likes you." John whispers passing by. Aden just walks to Katherine's table ignoring John. "Yah, Hello Ms. Sinclair." "Why hello Mr. Coolidge is my cookie fresh from the oven." "No ma'am it is not." Aden says politely. "Okay this princess stuff is getting boring and not me." Katherine says finally. "Thank you for my tea and cookie, Senel." "No problem Ms." Aden says. "Okay, can you stop that already Aden it is getting annoying?" Katherine says her enchanting eyes blazing a sinister green. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Aden says trying to calm her down. "After, you're a year younger than me. Since my birthday is tomorrow."

"Watch what you say, I may put a spider in your hair." Katherine says with a toothy grin. "Like, you can pull that trick off." Aden says leaving the tray of cookies and warm tea down. When he walks off to wait on his next table full of girls, the teenage girls looked scared. "Aden, there was a spider in your hair." Christen comes up behind him pulling out the spider. "Look it's so cute." "What the hell? Where did that come from? I know it wasn't there before." Aden yells trying to get away from the spider that came out of know where. He looks up at the spot where Katherine was sitting but nobody was there. She left behind an empty tea cup and a clean plate. _'How did she do that?' _Aden thinks. Nah, she couldn't have done it, it has to be a coincidence." He mumbles. "Huh, what was that?" a waitress named Jenna asks turning around to him. "Oh, it's nothing." Aden says quickly. "Hay, Christen do you know where Katherine went?" He asks curiously. "Oh, into the bosses daughter now are we?" Christen says teasingly. "NO WAY!" Aden says quickly, a bit red in the face. Christen just grins. "It's getting dark, so she must be on her way to the cemetery." "Okay then thanks." Aden says getting his thinks and getting ready to leave since his shift is over. _'I wonder where she is.'_ Aden thinks while walking around the corner and into the entrance to the cemetery. Suddenly it started to get colder even for December. "Katherine is that you?" He yells out when he sees a shadow of a girl run past. The female shadow stops moving and he notices when he is closer that it's not Katherine. It was someone who can be her twin doe. The only difference was that this woman had blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing light color outfit, but wearing boots like Katherine. "Sorry I thought you were my friend." Aden says embarrassed. "No, it's okay, but I am happy to see you Aden Coolidge." The frozen eyed women said with a sinister smile. The lady walks closer to him and he takes a step back until he hits into a tombstone. "What do you want from me and how do you know my name?" Aden asks keeping his golden brown eyes in contact with her icy hypnotic blue ones. "Oh, all I want is a kiss." The hypnotic lady says. "Ah but I think your witchy girlfriend will be upset oh well." The lady then grabs him and kisses him. Sending an evil shadow demon into his body, while he was to busy shocked by her words.

While this is all happening, Katherine is just walking out of a flower shop with a bouquet of white roses for her mom. "Something is not right." Katherine whispers to herself, feeling the wind crackling with unwanted energy. Some of the energy was unknown, the other was Aden's which was fading by the minute. At that she starts to run, following the remaining energy that Aden still had. "I have to save him." She says running faster into the cemetery, dropping the flowers when she stops and finds Aden leaning against a tombstone the shape of a cross. She looked closely to at his face and notice he had a sinister gleam in his eyes and an evil grin fighting to show on his lips. "Aden, are you okay?" Katherine says grabbing his arm and trying to support him.

"Yah I'm okay…. but you're not." Aden says grabbing Katherine on the upper part of her arm with a grip of a rapid dog. "Aden, what are doing?" Katherine says. "Let go damn it." Aden jerks his hand back away from her, feeling as if his skin was on fire. "What the hell did you do?" Aden yells, inspecting his hand only finding small shards of ice. "Who did this to you?" Katherine asks ignoring his question. "I don't need to answer to you, witch." Aden spats out, throwing a punch to her face. Happy that her instincts are working to their fullest, while she dodges and throws a few punches of her own with a few reversal spells and kicks. Some spells hit Aden but don't help him out of his trance. "Uh, what spell did that demon put on you?" "There wasn't any spell, it was a kiss." A black cat says walking out from the shadows. "Shadow you saw and didn't do anything?" Katherine yells "What kind of familiar are you if you don't help me." "A good one that was at least able to see what happened." Shadow answers.

"Don't turn your back at me." Aden yells throwing a few of his own spells at Katherine. "Aden this isn't you." Katherine yells, blocking and dodging all of his physical and magical attacks. Then suddenly Aden sprouts out beautiful white wings. The wings were as white as snow but they were turning as black as the night. Katherine gasps and just misses a paralyzing spell that he sent her way. "Aden, stop this now!" Katherine yells having enough. "Glacia, Freezem" Aden can't move, Katherine uses an ice and roots binding spell to keep him from moving his wings and arms. "What is this?" Aden yells struggling to get out of the binds. "One of my many strong spells. Now hold still or it will get worse."

"Katherine, try kissing him." Shadow suggests. "No way, I may kind of like him but I wouldn't force a kiss." Katherine says, turning red as a tomato. "Not a lovers kiss, a reversal enchantment one." Shadow says rolling his eyes. "The spell is probably taking root in his mouth." Katherine blushes if possibly a shade even darker. "Fine, but I'm adding up a barrier. You know for a cat you are very rude." Katherine then starts chanting in another language and it starts to snow around them. It's not unusual since it is almost Christmas Eve. It's an hour away from being Aden's 18th birthday. "Happy Birthday, Aden Senel." Katherine whispers. "I think I might have fallen for you." She kisses him and feels an electric shock course through her body into him. The electricity shocks away the shadow demon out of Aden and into nothingness. Katherine looks up and sees that his wings are turning their original snow like color when she pulls away from his lips. "Glacia Freezem Releasem." She whispers and the binds holding Aden reside back to nature. "Pleasant dreams, Aden." Katherine whispers tucking his wings back and resting him back against the cross shaped tombstone. "So are you going to wait for him to wake up?" Shadow asks, with his head tilted to the side and his glowing green eyes gleaming with curiosity. "No my furry friend, but you are going to look after him for me." Katherine says petting the black cat softly. "I need to keep him safe but at a distance." "Fine, go visit your mother then head home." Shadow says tiredly, blending into the shadows as the sun starts to rise. Katherine walks a few feet away and places the roses she found again at a grave. "Hay mom, I'm protecting them for you. Hope you're proud of me." She hears Aden stirring and groaning about his head. She smiles at that and gets up from kneeling and starts walking away but not after seeing Aden open his eyes and stairs at her. She just walks off laughing while the snow still falling around them.


End file.
